<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t hurt me more by chandler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491210">don’t hurt me more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandler/pseuds/chandler'>chandler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, a really weird version of ‘88 heathers mixed w the musical, jd isn’t a piece of shit here guys!! yay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandler/pseuds/chandler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>veronica regretted ever agreeing to go to a party with the heathers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heather’s eyes scanned the crowd viciously, she focused her attention from student to student until her eyes finally rested on Veronica’s figure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica immediately felt herself get frantic, suddenly overwhelmed by the direct attention, she glanced down at the floor as she saw a red blur, indicating that she had moved. The sound of her heels hit the floor so <em>loudly</em> that Veronica knew she was striding towards her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Veronica! Where were you? We missed you so much at lunch yesterday.” Heather reached out, grabbing her wrist before smiling crudely as she tugged on her, signalling her to follow along.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She spoke as if she both loved and resented the concept of Veronica sitting with them, it made her clench her jaw in sudden anger. Reading Heather was impossible, it created a large barricade of privacy which Veronica wanted shatter, yet was too afraid of thinking about to begin with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I um... Martha asked me to sit with her, and I felt really bad because I haven’t spoken to her for over three days...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I forgot you were such a fucking loser.” The brunette let out an awkward laugh, unsure of how she was supposed to sit with the comment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mac won’t stop talking about that hideous party Kurt and Ram are going to have in a few days. It’s honestly beyond ridiculous how they’re all obsessed with each other, they seem like a bunch of ratty kids screaming around in somebody’s front lawn.” Heather began speaking to her, irritatingly levelled, it was like she wanted nobody but Veronica to listen, as if she was the only one who needed to hear from her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, she did that weird thing of speaking rather loudly, assuring that everyone that walked past her caught a snippet of what she was talking about. The more Veronica thought about it, the more she realised she <em>hated</em> Heather Chandler. She hated the way the blonde’s lips connected and parted for every word, how she’d narrow her eyes once she went silent, staring at whatever was in front of her as she thought of something to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yet, she still felt the hidden urge to stare at Heather and call her one of her closest friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sucks...” Veronica gripped onto the paper bag- which contained her lunch -slightly harder, crinkling the material silently as they walked into the crowded cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, you know what’d be great? If you-” Heather was suddenly cut off by Heather McNamara bumping into her side with a lunch tray, grinning at both of the girls beside her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough, I had enough time to go and get your tray and then mine before you popped up.” The shorter blonde handed her a banana, smile widening as Heather plucked it out of her hand and gave her a short, gracious smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Heather.” The girl seemed to beam at Veronica’s attention, squeezing herself in between Heather and Veronica’s shoulders so she could link their arms together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My god, Veronica. I can’t believe you missed out on all of what I got told yesterday! I mean, like, I respect your choice about Martha-”</p><p> </p><p>“Dumptruck.” Heather cut into their conversation, giving McNamara a slight shove as she settled down on their table. She shot a blank glance at Heather Duke, who had been sitting alone at the table, picking at her sandwich in boredom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dunnstock.” Veronica corrected her, turning away her attention as she settled down next to the the shorter girl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, I heard this loser kid called Toby got beat up by the football team after training because he ignored them! I mean, god, who even does that?” She bit into her sandwich, carelessly dropping it down onto the tray again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Veronica doesn’t care, Heather. He’s probably one of her loser geek friends.” Duke shot a nasty look at Veronica, which made her pointedly ignore her and pull out her lunch from her paper bag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She heard Heather, who had remained quiet for an unusual amount of time, let out a silent giggle, quirking her eyebrow up teasingly as their eyes locked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’ve talked to him, but he’s not my friend.” Veronica stated as she noticed Duke lifting up her nose, brushing away her statement. Beside her, McNamara leaned into her and let out a throaty giggle, covering the brunette’s wrist with her hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ronnie. You should’ve seen Ram’s table yesterday, they were hissing around the cafeteria like total lunatics. It was so funny.” The brunette laughed awkwardly, turning to glance at Heather as she narrowed her eyes at both of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, ‘<em>Ronnie</em>’, how about you stop fucking around and actually help me out? It’s our turn today.” Picking up the clipboard beside her, Heather got up from her seat and shot Veronica an arrogant grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Duke, who had been nose-deep in her book, snorted silently as she looked up from her page. It made Veronica bite down on her tongue, getting up from her seat to walk alongside a certain blonde bitch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If I had the chance, I’d slam Courtney’s head into a wall of bricks as many times as my hands would let me.” Heather had spoken up suddenly, despite a few minutes of silence between them as they made their daily rounds around the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica didn’t reply, she wondered if Heather had ever had a thought like that about her. Maybe she secretly despised her? The blonde always seemed tense whenever Veronica decided to approach her without a particular reason. It made her mad, because the only person she could blame was herself. The only thing she could point fingers at was miscommunication, which was entirely her fault.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Veronica, are you even listening?” A sharp, bitter tone interrupted her thoughts, dragging her back into reality.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fuck Courtney.” A simple grumble, surprisingly, got Heather to remain silent. They seemed to ignore each other’s existence momentarily, walking back to their table in silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You really think Ram would want me to go to his party?” Veronica blurted out, seemingly out of nowhere. This seemed to please Heather, as she threw her arms around her from behind and gave her arm a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it’ll be such a good way to bring your social status up,” The blonde placed her chin onVeronica’s shoulder, clicking her tongue before speaking again. “<em>Plus, I’ll be there</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica grinned at the way Heather slurred her words, basically purring into her ear. She laughed and shook her off, ignoring the rising heat that made its way up her neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ew, Veronica. Your creep of a friend kept on staring at you.” McNamara said as they returned to their table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica ignored their bickering, figuring J.D was simply looking for her out of curiosity. She glanced around, eventually catching his eye, watching as he signalled her to come over and sit with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What a one-man circus.” Heather snickered, with too much hostility for Veronica’s general liking. The other two girls sitting at the table giggled, glancing at each other as if their snappiness was the most interesting thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, we-“ She was interrupted as Kurt and Ram whistled, coming to a halt as they arrived at her table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Heather, Heather, Heather,” Kurt turned around and fully regarded Veronica, seemingly eyeing her momentarily. “And Veronica. All of you-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Kurt? Think with your brain, not your dick.” Heather snapped out, narrowing her eyes as she crossed her legs. Veronica covered her mouth to hide her smile, staring down at her shoes to avoid glancing at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Party at mine on Friday, the drinks are on the house,” Kurt swung his arm around Ram, pulling him down into some sort of headlock as he spoke. “don’t forget to come, can’t risk missing out on such h-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bye Kurt! We’ll see you there.” Heather McNamara fluttered her eyelashes, watching as both boys grinned at her, clearly pleased with themselves, before trailing away from them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All of the Heathers, including Veronica, glanced at each other in silence. They all seemed to come to a conclusion before resuming their daily lunchtime activities. Veronica became slightly bugged out by their behaviour, staring at the tallies Heather had neatly drawn on their clipboard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she picked it up and entertained herself by counting the red lines beside all of the answers they had collected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Who would even spend their last day at a fucking Old Navy anyway?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Veronica! Time to wake up!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The loud buzzing of her alarm mixed with her mother’s loud yell caused Veronica to jolt up from her bed, loudly groaning as she realised why she had woken up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7:23</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rolling out of bed, Veronica ignored the blazing red numbers on her alarm and turned it off, glancing out her window in tiredness. Taking a moment to watch the few passing cars and bikes that rode past on her street, she fumbled around with her dresser and started to prepare her clothes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some days, school really sucked. Today was- unfortunately -one of these days.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The second she stepped into the school building, the brunette became overwhelmed with curiosity by the amount of buzzing students crowding the halls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Veronica.” Heather Duke suddenly bumped up beside her, holding her books in one hand whilst she stared at her nails with the other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Look at who it is.” Smirking, mostly to hide her surprise at Heather approaching her, she pushed her way through the large crowd until she arrived at her locker. Veronica managed to pull her books out without any struggles, which was one of the few advantages of hanging out with the Heathers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Words could not explain how glad she was that nobody had the nerve to tip her locker anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve seen that essay Mr. Roberts gave my class yesterday, it was god-awful. Took up all of my fucking afternoon.” Duke leaned beside the locker next to her, sighing as she stared at the hall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“At least you don’t have AP psychology, I had to do the most useless presentation last week.” Shutting her locker with a click, Veronica continued walking, Heather trailing closely behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it isn’t the nerd squad themselves.” They both nearly crashed into Heather Chandler, who stood in front of them with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica had silently hoped they’d have a bit more time by themselves away from Heather’s presence, as she found herself (most of the times) in complete confusion on what to say.In all honesty, talking with Heather was one of the most troubling things she had to experience throughout her whole day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You never knew what type of mood she’d be in for the whole day, hopefully today was an exception.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Veronica. Walk with me?” Heather hummed out, smiling as she hooked their arms together before dragging her down the hall, leaving McNamara and Duke behind. Veronica amused herself with the idea of Heather carelessly leaving her other friends behind to be with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walked together, the blonde a bit too close to her than usual. This eventually led to Veronica’s mind trailing away into another wave of thoughts. Such as the image of Heather, in all her glory, staring right at her with heavy eyes and flushed cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, Veronica let out a choked cough, covering the lower part of her face in attempts to hide her sudden embarrassment. Heather eyed her carefully before returning her attention to the hall in front of them, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After talking for a bit and inevitably running a few minutes late to class, both of them managed to slide into Flemming’s classroom unnoticed before taking their usual spots.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica’s hand flew as she took notes, scrawling on her notebook carelessly. However, she failed to pay attention and ended up scolding herself during the entirety of the class for every time she glanced in Heather’s direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The whole day, as always, was pretty uneventful. Veronica found herself giving up to her old habit and counting the minutes left until each class was over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You guys should really come over to mine today, it’s my turn to host the croquet game in my backyard.” Heather eyed them all as she stepped outside, letting out a smile as she pulled out her car keys.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Heather,” McNamara quickly glanced at Veronica, clearing her throat. “I have cheerleading practice this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got this thing with my mom today. She hasn’t been in town and I wanted to spend at least a few hours with her before she leaves.” Duke quickly caught onto McNamara’s jest, bowing her head to ignore the spiteful look Heather casted at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica furrowed her brows immediately. Both of them were clearly amused by the situation, as if it were some sick inside joke they’d been gossiping about at lunch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come.” Just as Heather moved to face her, she stuttered the words out, shooting a confused look at McNamara. To her absolute luck, the blonde simply smiled at her, walking over to Duke before pulling her away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I cant believe they’d do that, the fucking audacity of walking away before I even reply? I swear to fuck, I can’t believe Duke <em>and</em> Mac would even-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She reached out and grabbed Heather’s wrist, giving it a small squeeze before letting out a sigh. With a tug, they both resumed their journey to Heather’s car, Veronica internally praising herself for walking to school in the morning instead of bringing her bike.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only thing she ended up caring about anymore was the fact that Heather didn’t scream at her right then and there for touching her wrist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt they’d lie to you. I mean, why would they have the sudden urge to do that out of nowhere?” Veronica spoke up, running her fingers along the leather seat of her car once they got inside, tilting her head to face the blonde.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She watched her grumble, quickly turning on her car without casting a glance in her direction. Veronica kept her gaze trained on her for a few seconds, watching Heather glance at her from the side of her eye before bitting down on her tongue.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Heads up, ‘Ronica!” Heather called out from the other side of the yard, she hit the wooden ball in front of her and watched it roll ahead, colliding into the blue ball.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No fair! You can’t just do that when I’m the only opponent.” The sound of her wicket hitting the ball and a tired sigh echoed loudly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica then stared at her, watching her carefully hit the ball, causing it to go through one of the metal hoops. Heather grinned, glancing up at the brunette to catch her gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“God Veronica, can you be anymore of a freak? Stop staring at me and hurry up.” Veronica wheezed (thank god she was at the other side of Heather’s yard) and gently hit her ball. She made sure to not score though, granting Heather a win.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just so she wouldn’t complain, that’s all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t staring,” Her reply was grumbled, hushed down in hopes the other girl would see her lips, yet not hear what she was saying. Instead, she focused on twirling around her wicket, attempting to block out the clear image of the blonde smirking at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You suck at this game.” Heather called out, watching her ball roll through the final hoop before leaning against the wicket. Unfortunately, she made sure to give her a knowing look and smirk, as if Veronica getting caught staring at her was the most amusing thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette felt Heather’s gaze on her as she made her way across the yard and knelt down to pick the balls up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once she finished, the blonde handed her the wicket she had used and watched her struggle to hold everything, rolling her eyes at the sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My parents brought home one of those expensive watermelons yesterday, hurry up and you’ll be lucky if I give you a piece.” Sighing, she trailed behind Heather, constantly changing her position in order to not drop everything she was holding and make a fool of herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heather ended up giving her more pieces than she herself ate, ended up laughing laughing sweetly at Veronica’s dry jokes, ended up leaning over the counter, resting her hand on the brunette’s wrist as she gazed up at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe, Veronica thought, she didn’t hate Heather Chandler.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica plucked out a bag of chips from one of the stands and quietly payed for it, rounding up the spare bills she had picked up in a rush from her house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being at a 7/11 on the east side of town before one of Kurt’s infamous house parties wasn’t ideal, but Heather had <em>insisted</em> on all of them going together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hell, she was pretty sure Heather wasn’t even going to buy anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could hear McNamara laughing from the other side of the store as she collected her change, stuffing it back into her pocket before glancing around for her. Instead of finding her, she came across an instantly recognisable figure hunched over the slushie machine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a grin, she made her way over to the figure, giving him a shove once she was close enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“J.D!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy nearly slammed into the machine, clenching the cardboard cup in his hand even tighter than before. He let out a disgruntled huff, quickly straightening his coat with his spare hand before looking down at Veronica.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If it isn’t Veronica Sawyer herself, you nearly scared the living shit out of me.” J.D took a long sip, taking his time to compose himself and eventually leaned against the machine.</p><p> </p><p>“Want some?” Veronica opened her bag of chips, offering it to him. As expected, J.D’s hand dove into the packet and pulled out a handful, a thankful smile on his lips before he stuffed them into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I was actually thinking about you a while ago. Not in a creepy way, duh, but like, in a ‘hey we haven’t gone to the movies in a long time’ type of way.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me out on a <em>date</em>?” She swore she heard McNamara gasp all the way at the other side of the store. The brunette grinned at him, making it clear she had been joking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, maybe I’ll take ya to one of those drive-in cinemas. We can stargaze and get wasted on cheap candy, how ‘bout that?” He went along with the joke, mockingly winking. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Just a bit. A small part of her really liked the attention, if she were to be fairly honest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You really are insufferable, I-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Veronica! I’ll pay for whatever you chose if you hurry up!” Heather’s voice interrupted them, both of them glanced at each other before cracking a grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They snickered, resuming their conversation, laughing obnoxiously at their crude jokes. It was stupid, excessive and Veronica felt the need to complain about the party she would soon arrive at.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Veronica! I said-” Heather suddenly appeared in front of them (how the fuck did she even move so fast?) and became visibly irritated, glancing at J.D in disgust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica glanced at both of them hesitantly, raising her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come <em>on</em>, Veronica.” The blonde reached out, wrapping her hand around Veronica’s wrist, before narrowing her eyes at them. Veronica felt awkward, noting how both of their attitudes seemed so distinct yet so similar at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bye, J.D, I’ll see you on Monday.” She sighed silently, waving at him sulkily before turning to face Heather. Seemingly pleased, she pulled Veronica away from him and made her way to the front of the store.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What a fucking loser, I can’t believe he-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What? He what? He was just <em>talking</em> to me, Heather.” Veronica found herself interrupting Heather, she quickly regretted it (the interruption aspect, not what she had said) and huffed, forcing her arm out of her grasp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heather looked like she was going to fucking lose it in the middle of a 7/11.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“God, Heather looks like she fucked-” Heather Duke muttered at McNamara, she wasn’t able to hear the rest of the sentence, as she had lowered her voice due to the sudden unwanted attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shut up, Heather</em>!” It was so vicious, unlike anything Veronica had ever heard before, that even McNamara sealed her lips, cowering slightly at the tone. With that, they all headed out of the store and back to Duke’s car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Duke herself had stayed behind, walking right beside Veronica to avoid the nasty mood Heather was currently in. They both glanced at each other in silence, simultaneously understanding each other’s thoughts as they trailed behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“He was so huge! He looked like he was gonna beat me up, I loved it! Then he passed out, which sorta sucked.” Veronica stood in the middle of Kurt’s large kitchen, crowded by sweaty, drunk teenagers as she listened to McNamara the best she could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smaller girl leaned against one of the counters with her, swishing around her red cup- filled with god knows what type of liquor -vigorously. She hated how loud the trashy pop music was, how close everybody was to each other, how the stench of cheap liquor burned at her tongue and nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He was the ugliest piece of shit I’ve ever seen, Heather. If I thought he was an asshole, just imagine what Veronica would think of him.” Almost forgetting Heather had also been with them, Veronica turned to face her, smiling widely as she took the smallest sip out of her red cup.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not brooding anymore, Chandler?” The blonde huffed, covering her face with the plastic cup as she downed the liquid. Veronica found herself cringing at the sight, wondering how was she able to drink all of it without even wincing just a little bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alcohol, my dear, solves everything.” No it does certainly not. She laughed along with Heather, setting down the cup in her hand on the counter and ignored it. McNamara continued her story, soon only mumbling out short sentences.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica felt rather guilty for zoning off, yet was too distracted staring at Heather to really care. She noticed how the dim light of the hallway hit her face, illuminating her side profile softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette longed to reach out and hold Heather’s hand, to make her focus on her, instead of having her face away. Sometimes, Veronica wondered what it was like, to hold her and comfort her. Hell, she wondered what it was like to feel her lips against hers, her body next to hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was an irrational, compulsive thought, one that would undoubtedly disgust Heather. She hated herself for even thinking about it, for being selfish and only thinking about herself. On top of that, Heather basically hated her, she wasn’t even sure she considered her as a friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica fumbled, reaching for the cup she had placed down previously before bringing it up to her lips, swallowing all of the liquor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It stung her tongue and throat, but it made her forget her worries, slowly placing her back into consciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds wild, Mac.” Her voice was dry, yet her answer didn’t seem to bother the blonde, who smiled sweetly at her. She reached out to grab both of Veronica’s hands drunkenly, giving them a small squeeze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go find Duke, I hope she isn’t hooking up with Ram or Kurt.” McNamara stuck her tongue out as a gesture of disgust, soon leaving the room and slipping into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette changed her position, so she faced Heather instead of standing there by herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” Heather’s voice rung out, she ran her fingers along the golden pendant which lay on her neck, twirling it around her fingers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. I’m just standing here, plus, I thought you’d leave me to go and hook up with some random jerk.” The words felt bitter as they left Veronica’s mouth, figuring the awful alcohol in her system caused the comment to slip out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She expected Heather to become enraged, to shame her and scold her. Instead, she noticed how the tips of Heather’s mouth faltered, her eyes quickly dropping down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Today isn’t one of those days...” Puffing up her chest after she spoke, the blonde gave her a firm smile, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? I’m glad.” Veronica pushed herself off of the kitchen counter, smiling back as she tilted her head. It took her a few seconds to make up her mind, but she signalled her to follow as she stepped into the hallway behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Heather followed her with a grin, laughing as they both squirmed through the tightly packed crowd. Veronica looked back, feeling her chest warm up as she watched the blonde throw her head back and laugh in amusement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?” They both giggled, grabbing a cup of alcohol each once one of the girl’s from the country club (she swore she saw Heather curl her lip in annoyance at her presence) offered them more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica sighed, watching Heather smile and drink from the cup as she glanced down at her own in hesitance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost <em>embarrassing</em> how quickly she lost Heather after they had slipped away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One second, Veronica was laughing loudly with her, the next some random guy came over and pulled her away. She wasn’t going to lie, it was very disappointing, the type of disappointment that makes you angry due to the potential of a situation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Those five minutes were one of the nicest ones she’d ever experience, those were the only five minutes where Heather acknowledged her, not bothering to cover up her interest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also, making Heather smile was one of the best feelings in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, Veronica stood alone, in the middle of a neatly polished living room. The room itself was tarnished, with spare plastic cups and random shit littered around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And why the fuck was she overthinking Kurt’s living room?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Glancing around, Veronica recognised a few people from her classes, none of which she spoke to on a regular basis though. She made her way through the crowd, figuring she didn’t have anything else to do, and <em>somehow</em> ended up on Kurt’s front lawn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette watched him and Ram fumble around drunkenly, sloppily interacting with several partygoers. Once they basically approached her, she spoke to them for a while (dreadful idea) and learned where McNamara had gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turns out, Duke probably got <em>lost</em> (the fuck?) somewhere in Kurt’s house, McNamara went looking for her and now they were both pretty much nonexistent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So much for a ride home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was alright, though. She’d probably walk home, or maybe ask somebody from her AP course to give her a ride home (yes, she’d seen people from her course <em>here</em>).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next ten minutes were the most boring ones she’d ever experienced, she had enough time to watch a few kisses during spin the bottle, successfully decline more alcohol, and accidentally walk into two people making out a bit too graphically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica decided to sit on the couch that wasn’t drenched in alcohol, fiddling with her belt in boredom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Veronica! There you are!” Heather came into sight, drunkenly swaying against the grasp of an older guy. She grinned, taking a sip of the cup in her hand before handing it to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a huff, she got up and walked over to her, raising her eyebrow at her state. Heather, however, found it to be the funniest thing, giggling loudly as she forced her way out of the guy’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Joel. Can you go get me a re-fill?” She handed him the cup, watching as he disappeared into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica took a second to properly eye Heather, watching her smile at herself, who leaned against the couch and smoothed down her dress. She figured her state wasn’t exactly the best (to be positive) and approached her, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Heather? At what time are you leaving?” The blonde scowled, her smile dropping from her face as she stood up, huffing at the question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Until I fucking want to, we’ve barely even started, ‘Ronica.” Narrowing her eyes, Heather glanced around, looking for the guy with her cup. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving, I already got pretty drunk and can’t <em>wait</em> to go sleep in.” Glancing at her unconvinced look, Veronica sighed, “Plus, I haven’t seen Duke and Mac all night, so there’s no ride home for me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously leaving?” Heather bit down on her lip, as if she were unsure of what to think.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, this is no Remington party, eh?” Veronica grinned, watching as the blonde grumbled, pushing her hair out of her face. She murmured a silent ‘bye’ before turning around, weaving through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you, Sawyer.” Half expecting Heather to not follow her, she smiled at herself, watching as the taller girl stumbled after her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Veronica’s surprise, they had arrived at Heather’s house (more like mansion, honestly) relatively quickly. Although she was slightly amused, it was no secret all of Westerberg’s rich families lived in the same neighbourhood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both wandered around the house aimlessly at first, eventually trailing upstairs into the blonde’s room. Veronica took her time to look around, she’d only ever been invited once, and didn’t really pay attention to anything but their homework.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica returned her attention to Heather, watching as she settled down on her bed and clumsily kick off her heels. Sighing, she went over and stood next to her, closing her eyes in the room’s darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Veronica?” Heather whispered at her, raising her eyebrow as the brunette turned around to face her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She glanced down, staring at the blonde in silence, waiting for her to say something. Instead, she felt a tug in her jacket, slowly pulling her down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It all happened so quickly, one second Veronica had been standing there awkwardly, the next her lips moved against Heather’s. A feeling of relief came over her as she felt a hand make it’s way up her neck, running through her hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A small voice cried out at the back of her head, yet she ignored it, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. It was rushed, sloppy and done in a drunkenly manner that made Veronica acknowledge that if it were any other person, she’d be disgusted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thought of Heather being drunk hit her quicker than she would’ve like, causing her to abruptly pull away, stumbling back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Heather, it’s just really late and I... I need to get home.” She felt guilty for the confused look on the blonde’s face, quickly turning away to face the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Heather pointed at the nearest window to her, slowly settling back into her bed. Veronica took the hint, scrambling over to it. She opened it carefully, gathering her thoughts, which proved to be hard due to her pounding head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Veronica?” The brunette turned to look at Heather once more, propping herself on the ledge as she steadied herself. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica almost said ‘of course’, however she simply smiled at her, closing the window before making her way down the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, it was even harder than she thought it would be. She ended up jumping, hitting the grass under her roughly, making her wince and clench her jaw. Without looking back, she quickly stumbled out of the property, nearly running down the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Veronica walked stiffly, yet not enough for it to seem awkward, as if it were to hide the fact that internally, she was running away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. iiiii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Veronica, where were you?” It had barely been five minutes since Veronica had arrived at school, and the Heathers were already jumping down her throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where were you?” She ignored the looks the student in the hall gave them, instead turning her attention to both girls in front of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Heather yelled at Ram today, the whole school’s basically freaking out about it now.” They all eyed each other for a while, eventually walking to class in unison.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hope karma bit her ass.” Heather Duke sighed, throwing her head sideways as she ignored the unimpressed glances McNamara and Veronica shot her. Sure, it felt a bit out of place just the three of them, but Veronica didn’t hate it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do anything, did you?” The blonde finally spoke up as she turned to look at her, raising one of her eyebrows up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No... I mean, I was with Heather most of the night, but uh... nothing out of the ordinary happened.” Veronica scowled as both Heather’s glanced at her accusingly, facing away from them to focus on where she was going instead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t stay with you guys last night, I was busy and forgot you were going to be alone...” Heather McNamara stared down at her notebooks, fiddling with the border of a loose page as they walked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at her, reassuring her everything was okay. Soon enough, they split ways once they got to her home room, leaving her with just Heather Duke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The redhead eyed her hesitantly, eventually stepping forward so they both walked at the same pace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I finally finished Moby Dick.” Veronica grinned, nudging the girl beside her teasingly after she spoke. It was unexpected for them to speak out of nowhere to each other, in a way that felt all but friendly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Finally. I thought Heather would burn your copy before you got a chance to finish it.” Heather giggled in a high tone, flaunting all of her teeth as her laughing became a grin. It was a sight Veronica had only seen once before, but it made her feel warm and prideful once she remembered she made Heather Duke laugh at one of her stupid jokes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The grin on her face dropped once they arrived at Flemming’s classroom, her face quickly returning to it’s neutral state once they stepped inside. The brunette gave her one last smile before wandering off to her seat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What an asshole, he even threw half of his glass of beer on me! On my new skirt!” Veronica drummed her fingers against the cafeteria table as she listened to the Heather’s conversation. Glancing around, she wondered where Heather Chandler could be, as she hadn’t seen her all morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The whole cafeteria went silent- well, at least partly -as Heather eventually strode in, carrying a small stack of books and her clipboard. She eyed their table, tilting up her chin as she approached them, dropping the books loudly on the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All three of them stared at her, watching as she settled down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Heather, these are for you. Don’t think I did it out of the kindness of my heart, I owed you one, so now we’re equal.” It seemed as if all of them had been caught off-guard once she spoke, despite the blatant anticipation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t help me with out project yesterday, Heather.”McNamara sighed, biting down on her apple as soon as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Goddamn, Heather, you had the whole geek squad to help you out.” Heather eyed Veronica and Duke accusingly, watching as they both fumbled around in embarrassment, eventually giving each other knowing looks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It was just a comment. Veronica and I were very worried this morning about you.” The brunette scowled at the comment, flicking her gaze over to McNamara.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What? I wasn’t-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you assholes taking care of me, I’m not fucking 12 anymore.” The spite in Heather’s voice and glare was directed at Veronica.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A simple, quiet “sorry, Heather” left the blonde’s lips as she busied herself looking anywhere but at the Heather. This caused the table to fall quiet once more, much to her demise, both the Heathers seemed to ignore her presence, instead paying more attention to themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chandler, on the other hand, stared at Veronica with a look that made her want to just reach out and-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lunchtime poll!” Heather seemed to snap out of her haze, reaching out for her abandoned pen and clipboard. She got up from her seat and eyed the brunette expectantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huffing, Veronica got up from her seat sulkily and trailed behind her once they began their weekly lunchtime routine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What kinda shitty question is that? You had all weekend to think of something.” She snickered as they both glanced at the clipboard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you critiquing my creativity, Veronica?” They shared a small, silent smile as they approached the country club table. Their glances resembled that of dread, both of them all but groaning at the group.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Heather. Veronica.” Courtney turned around and greeted them with the same plain, dry tone as always.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You accidentally kill your best friend one day, the police eventually bring you in and interrogate you. What do you tell them?” The table snickered at the question, none of them taking it seriously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’.” Courtney noticed both of their confused looks, quickly clearing her throat and going on. “I mean, I would make sure my best friend doesn’t die in the first place.” Veronica swore she saw one of Heather’s veins pop out in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t even m-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“God, Courtney, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Both girls shared a grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad someone notices.” Her comment was shot bitterly at a certain blonde, only causing her fury to grow even stronger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, that’s all we have time for.” Once their survey at the table ended, Heather wrapped her hand around her arm and dragged her away from the table. Veronica smiled as she heard the club sigh in relief, resuming with their lunch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you such a fucking bitch, Veronica?” Heather thrashed the brunette’s arm vigorously, eventually letting go of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Man, Heather, did you even hear what she said? I mean, would you do that for me?” Veronica batted her eyelashes, watching as Heather scowled, clenching her jaw at the comment. She watched her from the corner of her eye, so spitefully Veronica wasn’t sure how she wasn’t screaming at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not my best friend, Veronica.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Is that why you kissed me after Kurt’s party?” She saw the life drain out of Heather Chandler’s face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a split second of silence, much to her hatred, Heather heard what she had whispered, her face in the progress of twisting up in disgust. Veronica watched it happen, how the blonde’s top lip curled upwards, signifying her evident annoyance at the subject.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Veronica, what the fuck!?” She was truly shocked how nobody in the cafeteria heard them, or looked their way to begin with. Simply raising her eyebrow up, the brunette shrugged, offering a small, childish smile at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What? You haven’t talked about it, so I have the right to bring it up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But not in the middle of the fucking lunchroom.” They both headed over to the next table (Veronica felt bad for the students who were forced to participate) and ignored each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although once watered down, it was basically Heather ignoring Veronica.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m back!!! i’m so sorry for fucking off to the middle of nowhere, i had a bit of an emotional trip and kinda lost all my inspiration for writing and shit, but i’m doing much better now :))</p><p>(also i’m really bored due to having to stay inside all day rip)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>